1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an LED lead frame, and more particularly to an LED lead frame having an electrostatic discharge protection device insert-molded in an insulative base with a side thereof exposed out of insulative base.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,870 issued to Nakashima on Dec. 9, 2008 discloses a semiconductor device including an insulative base with a concave cavity in which an LED chip is seated. A plurality of metal members are mounted in the base to be connected to the LED chip. The metal member is partially embedded in the insulative base with one end thereof exposed in the cavity and the other end extending out of the insulative base for being mounted to an external device. The cavity has a recess on a step of the side wall thereof to receive a protective element for protecting the LED chip destroyed by static. The protective element is mounted in a center of the recess without engaging with sides walls of the recess.
However, the protective element can absorb part light of the LED chip that will result the semiconductor device has a lower brightness.
Therefore, an improved semiconductor device is desired.